The Baltimore VA Maryland Health Care System (VAMHCS) currently lacks the equipment and therefore, the capacity to perform precise genotyping, gene expression analysis and methylation studies. In addition, our academic affiliate, the University of Maryland School of Medicine does not have this scanner technology. This results in costs to VA researchers to have these analyses performed at other institutions. Availability of the illumina iScan System is pivotal for the growth of the VAMHCS research program and allows for consistency and accuracy of research. Initially, there are nine VA- funded investigators who will utilize this equipment to expand the scope of their research and this number is anticipated to grow as this equipment will be available to any new VA investigators who express an interest in utilizing the iScan System. This equipment will allow VA researchers to develop new approaches to molecular diagnosis and targeted treatments for Veterans across the clinical spectrum. There are several positive aspects of the iScan System including its precision, unmatched speed, flexibility, and its feature as a scalable array scanner. It also has the highest throughput for high density HumanOmni BeadChips. The iScan System is used for a range of applications including whole-genome genotyping, gene expression analysis, and methylation analysis. The iScan array scanning system uses high performance lasers, optics, and detection systems to offer sub-micron resolution and unmatched throughput rates. The result is dramatically reduced scan times without sacrificing data quality and reproducibility. The latest HumanOmni BeadChips have been optimized to take advantage of the higher performance components of the iScan System, offering industry-leading throughput and the highest number of high-value content markers. The iScan System supports illumina?s broad portfolio of innovative genetic analysis assays for genotyping, CNV analysis, DNA methylation, and gene expression profiling. Automating assay processing with a liquid-handling robot and Autoloader 2.x reduces hands-on time and enables scanning to occur 24 hours per day. Scanners and components are modular, creating a tunable system that can be configured to meet any level of throughput needed. Award of the illumina iScan System to the Baltimore VA will enhance current research and stimulate growth and new discoveries. The illumina innovative sequencing and array technologies are fueling groundbreaking advancements in life science research, translational and consumer genomics, and molecular diagnostics.